Haunted Embrace
by Shnuggletea
Summary: Endymion is tired of having bratty Princesses shoved on him and having to play nice. So when the young Lunar Princess is in his care once again, he concocts a plan to rid himself of her forever. It involves the Shitennou running around under white sheets and spending the night in a haunted castle. Will Serenity last the night and earn Endymion's friendship and respect or run scream


Happy Halloween! Here is my Spielberg if you will as this is some super fluffy fun. Proof that I can write more than just dark stuff or lemons lol! Inspired by the Haunted House trope, this is my version of Serenity and Endymion, just being kids. It's also my gift to Tina Century for Fall in Love gift exchange. I really wanted something cute and Halloween themed so I could post this on Halloween. I really hope you like it, Tina!

Full house on this one guys, my lovely team of friends who looked this over for me: DarkenedHrt101, SailorMoon489, and iamcharlotte88. If you see a mistake, it's mine, not there's so blame me!

I hope you all have a fun and safe Halloween! Thank you for reading and joining the Halloween Party! Don't forget, I'll be posting the synopsis for options on the next story I'm going to post on Tumblr. If you want a say in what I post for you next, be on the lookout and voice your opinion! And if you want more Halloween fun, check out my Tumblr for a list and for a fun playlist!

* * *

**Haunted Embrace**

_"Nature is a haunted house-but Art-is a house that tries to be haunted."_

**_― Emily Dickinson, The Complete Poems of Emily Dickinson_**

"You have to help me."

They all smirked up at me, devilish winks in their eyes. But Kunzite was the only one brave enough to answer me. "Help you with what my Lord?"

"You damn well know. Get me out of this ridiculous meeting!"

"Is it ridiculous? I thought it was good manners?" Zoisite jabbed a grin from one ear to the other on his face.

"I care little about manners as that little...hellion has none herself!"

Jadeite shook his head and clucked his tongue. "She is ten years young, how much trouble could she be?"

"Then you go show her around and spend time with her!"

Nephrite stood, placing his hands on my shoulders with a grim look on his face. "None of us are the crowned Prince of Earth, Endymion. It is you that must meet her."

I fell to the empty seat amongst them, the foursome sitting in the grand library near the fire. A chill ran up my spine but it was not from the cold, it was regret. "She has to be the most annoying creature in the galaxy."

"Funny, you said the same thing about Beryl last year and yet, you kissed her at the last ball."

Passing him a glare, Kunzite barely contained his amusement. "She kissed me and I was far from grateful for it. And it is as Jadeite says, Serenity is ten, I cannot have such...activities with one so young!"

"You make it sound as if she's a babe and you an elder. There are but four years between you!" Nephrite yelled out, already exasperated.

"She is a spoiled brat that refuses to leave me be whenever she is here. I never cared for tea so why would I even 'play' tea party?!"

They all snickered, the memory of me being forced to sit at the tiny table with tiny teacups while Serenity, age five, went on and on about the weather and other fake topics. I would have run away but mother sat near like a guard. Every time my escape plans were foiled by her or Serenity's mother, the two of them working together like assassins to keep me in my place. It was truly unfair.

Another long sigh and Zoisite hopped up and sat on the arm of my chair, patting my shoulder hard in mock comfort. "It's only for a few days Endymion, calm yourself."

"Will you all stay with me? Keep me from making a fool of myself because of her?!"

They looked at one another, grins growing on their faces and once again, Kunzite was the only brave one. "You can rely on us for many things, my Prince, but I would not extend such reliance that far."

oOo

"I WILL NOT!"

They all had hands on me, pulling at my legs while my grip began to slip from the foot of my bed. "Serenity enough of this!"

Mars' hands were on my ankle, heat rising rapidly from them. It did not burn the skin but it did hurt. "Ouch ouch ouch ouch!" I kicked furiously but got nowhere, forcing me to drop my hold on my bed. I fell a short distance, my body in the air from their hold, before arms caught me. "Please. I beg you. Do not make me go, Endymion is insufferable!"

Uranus glanced down, her hold not lessening as she carried me down the hall with the others following close behind. "It is a few short days, Moon Rabbit."

Staring into her aqua eyes, I enlarged mine as much as I could. "Please?"

My elder faltered slightly, my begging usually getting what I wanted from my guard. She glanced back at the others who were beginning to break as well.

"Absolutely not! Get her to the transport immediately, she is already late!"

Keeping my eyes large and adding a few tears, I twisted to find the bright yellow eyes. "Luna, please?!"

She shook her head, "No! Your presence has been requested by Queen Gaia and commanded by Queen Selene. They expect you there post haste!" Luna swiveled her glare to the others. "And YOU! You are her guard Anu, not her friends! And you follow the QUEEN'S command, not this child's!"

Her friends hung their heads and nothing more was said, continuing to the transport without another word or hindrance. Uranus shut the door behind them, Mercury taking the helm while Venus snuggled up to her side. "It won't be that bad, Ren. We will be with you this time!"

That had me perking up a little, the smiling faces of Mars and Jupiter across from me as an additional reminder. "You are right, Min. And you will stay by my side, will you not?"

"Of course we will Serenity!" Mars harped.

Jupiter slapped the fiery girl's thigh in reprimand. "We will stay with you for as long as we can. But it is as Luna says, we still follow the command of the Queen first and foremost."

"Just wait, Leizi until you all meet him. Endymion is an entitled bully!"

"He seemed fine to me. Very cordial with his last visit during the harvest festival…" Mercury called from the helm. "Although, he did do some inappropriate things with the Lady Beryl…"

"See! He is kind and courteous when everyone is watching, but once they turn their backs?..." I slammed my fist into my open palm, my actions speaking for me.

Mars nearly hit the ground, jumping out of her seat with the transport still in motion. "He hit you?!"

Leizi grabbed her and pulled her back to her seat before Mars hit the hard cockpit floor. "NO! No, he did not truly hit me, Rhea. But he...threatened to. And he pulls my hair all the time, jesting about it and Lunars."

The foursome gasped, Min holding onto me tighter. "He did not!"

I only nodded, all believing me in an instant. I never lied and now was not the exception, they knew this. More proof that, above all others, I could trust my guard more than anyone.

oOo

It was a struggle, standing next to my master and not laugh outright. His agitation and discomfort were clear as day, something that Queen Gaia was not pleased with, passing glances filled with malice towards her son. An outburst from me or any of the others would not bode well.

So I continued to hold it all in as best I could. Feeling as if I could not breathe as the Lunar transport landed. Queen Gaia gripped her friend, Queen Selene, a little tighter, the two now blissfully ignorant to anything other than the arrival of the small Moon Princess. This was why I was confused when girl after girl emerged and neither looked like the child I remembered. It had not been that long since they had last visited the Lunar Palace. It had been a grand affair, so many faces and names he barely recalled. But I did have a firm memory of the small child as she stood tall next to her mother. Gold to her silver, Serenity's golden locks the only real difference between the two other than size. It made one wonder if the rumors of Lunar's copying themselves were true?

Four in total now stood by the pod and the Princess had yet to reveal herself. The one with honey brown hair dipped back inside, struggling for a moment before pulling the small child out.

Serenity was...cute. There was little doubt that she would be just as beautiful as her mother one day. As of now, she stood waist-high to my Master with the hem of her gown dragging the ground. It was when she took a step I realized she lacked shoes.

Struggling to contain myself again, Kunzite glared over at me as the Princess made her formal introductions. All knew her but she was still respectful, something my Master lacked, rolling his eyes at the small girl as she curtsied before him. Adorable little girl, her golden buns ending in perfect ringlets, bounced even as her manners were perfect. But she had also lifted her gown a little too high.

"Serenity! Where are your shoes?!"

Queen Selene scolded the child and Endymion scoffed. Now I struggled to hide my irritation, my Master acting every bit the spoiled brat he claimed Serenity to be.

Scolded and embarrassed, Serenity lowered her head, curls bouncing around her round face. "Sorry mother."

I watched on, wondering if the Queen was going to scold her again for addressing her so informally. Instead, Selene swept up the child in her arms and carried her away, fussing over her still while her guard followed silently behind. Queen Gaia kept in step, Endymion lagging behind like the sullen child he was, while Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite and I followed behind the Lunars.

oOo

It came to me in a dream, one that began as a nightmare but quickly turned into what I can only describe as a message. I only stopped running when I came across another in the halls, the rest of the time was spent pushing my body as hard as I could to find the rest of my guard.

In the practice yard, I could hear their blades clashing before I could see them. Thick leather protected their essential organs while Kunzite threatened to cut a few of Zoisite's fingers off.

"Perry you fool!"

The leader of his guard, Kunzite, was barking out orders as he taught, the others looking on with sheltered interest. Their interest turned to me when I entered the field. "Oh have you come to train, Master? Or are you running from the little terror again?"

They mocked me openly, but they had no clue what it was like, having to court around vapid and vain Princesses for even an hour. Serenity was still young, yet to show that side, but she would give it time.

"Actually, I have come to you all with a plan…"

"Good god man, she's been here less than a day! Can you not give her a chance first?"

I sneered at Jadeite, the man already holding a small flame for the Lunar Princess, that was clear. "I have, remember? This is not the first time I have had the company forced upon me. But I dare say it will be the last."

The men stopped and gave me their full attention, Kunzite panting softly as he spoke. "What is it you have a foot, Master?"

"We are going to scare the daylights out of her." They stared, blank-faced and confused. "Fraser Castle is half a day from here. We convince her to stay the night there while we run around and convince her it is haunted!"

Now they looked at me with concern, a nervous laugh coming from Zoisite. "You want to do what now?"

oOo

"You want to do what now?"

They all gave her looks of pure concern but it mattered not, she had set her mind on it, that was clear.

"I want to spend the night at Frazer Castle."

"Why?" I dared to ask, the other guardians looking weary already.

"Prince Endymion...challenged me to."

Leizi stood quickly, ready to fight. "What does that mean? He challenged you, what kind of activity is that of a Prince?"

I quickly calmed the thunderhead, holding up a hand to still any further movement. "How about you start from the beginning, Serenity?"

Glassy eyes peered at me, the poor, sweet girl close to tears already. "If I make it through the night in the castle, then Endymion will be nice to me."

"He should be _nice_ to you regardless!" Rhea shouted, her fire threatening to burn.

"Why do you have to stay at Frazer Castle?" Leizi asked.

Diana huffed, finding it humorous somehow. "Because it is believed to be haunted." They all stared blankly at the bluenette, waiting for more. "It is said that a young Princess was murdered there, her body dragged down the steps and leaving a trail of blood that couldn't be removed."

I looked at my charge, the color completely drained from her face. "You had no clue did you?" Serenity shook her head slowly, gulping loudly. "You mustn't do this, Princess. I refuse to let you go!"

Her eyes were watery again, making them look like crystals. "I have to do it! If I do not, Min, Endymion will never respect me."

"There are other ways to gain respect! Proper ways!"

"I have done them, I swear!"

Serenity was crumbling and it took all I had not to release the other guardians to tear the Prince -in title only, not in actions- apart. Thankfully, Diana stepped up and between the others and the door. "We should let Serenity go."

"WHAT?!" The other guardians screamed but Diana didn't falter.

"We allow her to go and we will go with her."

"No! Endymion was clear, it would be just him and me alone. No guards!"

"Of course he did! This sounds more and more like an assassination attempt to me!"

I hoped this would be the last time I had to calm down fire and thunder simultaneously, but that seemed unlikely. Leader of the Senshi, I was going to age rapidly at this rate.

Serenity was still trying to talk them into just letting her go. Endymion had really gotten under her skin it seemed. Everyone _loved_ Serenity so when someone lacked the care to even try to know her, it bothered the small Princess greatly.

"We will all go and stay hidden," Serenity looked ready to protest, but I refused to let her, "no one will know we are there save for you. And if anything untoward happens, we will stop it."

oOo

This was by far the most ridiculous thing I had ever been asked to do. How was it, as leader of the Shitennou, I now looked upon a pile of chains, white sheets, and all sorts of props that had yet to be assigned purpose. All of this while our Prince, our ward, our _responsibility_ slowly walked the tiny, golden Princess around the empty castle.

It was just a place with an unfortunate myth around it, the castle itself was quite beautiful. This was the last thing I wanted to do especially with the Senshi around. How would it look? Me helping in such a childish prank?

The things I did for my Master.

"Hasten! Serenity will be here soon!"

Endymion was pushing us, getting us to move to our 'assigned places' while he was to meet the Princess at the front gate. "How on Earth did you get the Senshi to agree to this?"

The Prince shrugged, "It would appear that Serenity really wants to do this."

"Really? She seemed a bit of a mouse to me." Zoisite commented.

"She's ten!" Jadeite defended.

I stood, getting between all the men once again. "Let us not do this again? Our Prince has asked for aid. Let us get this over with."

Jadeite stiffened, shuffling his weight in agitation. "I never expected you to fall in line with such cruelty, Kunzite."

"Is it not more cruel to force me to spend time with someone that I do not like? Who is far below me in wit and has no conversational skills?"

It was the same thing Endymion had been complaining ever since before she arrived. It seemed, being forced to play tea, was the last straw for the young Prince. The truth was, I was only doing this so the Prince would shut his mouth.

Zoisite grabbed up a sheet, throwing it over his head. "Come on men, it will be fun! Running around and scaring all we pass?"

"Scaring little girls."

"You give her far too little credit, Jadeite. She agreed to come here and play my game. So she at least has some bravery." We were all stunned. It was by far the nicest thing Endymion had said about...any Princess that came to visit. "Which...means you all have to work hard to ensure she is scared witless!"

As quickly as it came, it was gone. And now I was left to stand in a room at the end of a dark hall...waiting.

oOo

I would be fooling myself if I said she wasn't cute, big blue eyes and golden curls. But the moment she opened her mouth, all cuteness left. All I could really remember of her was asking over and over again if I wanted more fake tea. And the stale cookies I had forced down my throat.

There was nothing in me that wanted a repeat of that. Maybe I was being unfair, the Lunar Princess known for being the darling of the Silver Millenium. That said, I was never one to fall at anyone's feet simply due to pretty words of another. Or a pretty face, her round and pale skin made her pink cheeks stand out more. Something that always happened when she was excited apparently, her eyes impossibly large as she took in the Castle before her.

"Woooow…"

Cute but annoying, I ignored the endearing way she took in the new space, enraptured with the dark structure. The carriage that brought her pulled away back to my castle, there would be no escape for her now. I had little faith in her ability to maintain herself the entire night.

She took my offered arm, showing no fear and allowed me to lead her inside to her doom. "Remember, Serenity, you must spend the night here. The entire night."

"I know."

A small shake to her shoulders was her tell. This was going to be so easy. I had thought, given her strong chin and determined stance that she might prove to be difficult. But she was just a little Princess after all.

Suddenly, she stopped, pulling me to a halt with her and stared up into my eyes. "You're going to stay with me though, right Endymion?"

Serenity was informal to a fault. A fact that used to bother me but I guess I grew accustomed to it. "Yes, Princess. That is part of the rules. How else will I know you did not cheat and leave in the middle of the night?"

"I would never!" She shivered from her distaste, as though cheating was the most disgusting thing to her. "But it will be nice to have you by my side." She looked up at me again and this time, I struggled with my breath for some reason. "I will be frank, I am a bit frightened."

Huffing helped to dispel a little of the pressure in my chest, I turned from her piercing stare to the large doors that loomed before us. "It is just a castle, Serenity."

"Another castle I do not know. One that is not my home."

Such sadness in her voice, it had me cringing. A truly unfitting emotion from the golden child.

Pressing on before she confounded me more, I took the two of us inside. The castle was owned by another, but they fell in line with my family. They were kind enough to loan their home to me for the evening. So few would ever come here thanks to the stories, the family was happy just to have guests. Especially royals. I would have to make sure Serenity knew it was my prank and not the house so more terrible rumors did not spread.

Now I was gently pushing her inside, past the friendly housekeeper who was far too pleasant for this evening to work. All others in the house were to 'disappear' after dinner. Then the fun would begin.

oOo

It was dark with too many corners. But the lord and lady of the manner were very kind. In the short time since we met, I had learned they were a childless couple that wanted to break the 'curse' on the castle. I could find no fault in that, even with its dank inners, the house was a happy home for the two and their staff.

Endymion was showing his true colors already, acting bored. I ignored him, forgiving him of his faults when he was kind enough to stay with me through this terrible evening. Even knowing the Senshi were near, somewhere, it brought me little comfort not being able to see them. Or speak with them, Rhea usually able to talk me down from any ledge.

I had bitten off more than I could chew this night, but I was determined. No longer would Endymion look at me like the annoying little Princess, openly showing me his disdain. If I could befriend the Lord of Nebula then I could handle Endymion Prince of Earth.

That said, the place was even eerier at nightfall, the family sending themselves off to bed. Leaving Endymion and me to wander the halls in sparse lighting. It seemed he planned to have us roam the castle all night long. I feared I would not be able to keep up, my legs getting tired already only an hour or so in.

Nor would my heart keep up, a soft scraping sound coming from behind and causing me to jump. My fear was impossible to hide, gripping hard onto Endymion's arm and unable to let go even long after the sound disappeared into dust.

"Are you afraid, Princess? The night has barely begun."

He was mocking me but I was neither surprised or deluded. This was the point, his point. Wanting to scare me. It was fun to him. Why I wanted a friend like him, I could not tell you, but I felt that he needed it. If anything, it would teach him a lesson in manners and also not to take things by their appearances. Advice I needed to take myself, the sound surely not what it appeared to be.

"I will admit, I am a bit stressed. This is not my home after all. A strange place would have anyone jumpy."

"Ah but this strange place is extra special. Have you heard the tales of this Castle?"

Regaining some form of decorum, I pulled my hold off of him, hoping my continued forward motion would encourage him to move as well. "Of course, but it matters not. There is no such things as ghosts!"

He chuckled lightly behind me, but it had a dark edge to it that I did not like in the slightest. "I guess we will find out if that is true or not tonight."

oOo

This was just plain dangerous. Walking around in the dark in an unknown, to me, Castle with a white sheet over my head? That said, I was struggling to contain my humor, prancing around like the fool I so loved to act like.

Any moment now, Endymion would walk Serenity around the corner, and I waited at the end of the long hall for the two of them. Once they entered, I would walk across from them. It was a simple act and I craved more but simplicity was best in these situations. Too much, and it became a farce.

Not that it wasn't one already. The thought of Kunzite dragging the chains across the floor, a grimace on his face as they clattered like a knife on a glass plate, was worth all the gold in the world. If I was being honest, it only caused me to respect the man more, taking a hit to his dignity all for the sake of our Prince.

Meanwhile, I did this for the pure amusement of it all.

I could hear Endymion's voice, it bouncing in odd ways off the walls and reaching my ears.

"Ah but this strange place is extra special. Have you heard the tales of this Castle?"

"Of course, but it matters not. There are no such things as a ghost!" Serenity's higher than usual pitch told me she was, in fact, very tense indeed.

The chuckle Endymion released was one I had heard before and knew to fear when I heard it. Retrobution usually followed it. "I guess we will find out if that is true or not tonight."

That was my cue, Endymion speaking just as they turned the corner so I knew they had successfully entered my realm. Wiggling in a 'ghostly' manner, I slowly edged my way down the hall. I knew once I was in sight, Serenity drawing in a breath fast and hard. It sounded as if she did or would faint but I was not to look, no matter what. I had to keep my head forward as I slinked across.

"What's wrong Serenity?"

Endymion was pretending, playing the Princess into thinking it was all in her head. It just added to the fear factor of the joke. I had to hold my breath, afraid I might laugh right there in the middle of the hall. I only had a few more steps until I made it across the opening, walking the hallway that intersected the one Endymion and Serenity currently traversed. Rushing the last few steps, I ran the rest of the way, ripping the sheet off my head. Even then, I was sure they heard me as I rounded two corners before releasing my breath and my laugh.

Tears squeezed out and I struggled to breathe. I might never get over this, it would forever haunt me and cause me to laugh. Now, struggling to breathe, I worried for my health, until a hand landed heavily on my shoulder to take me out of it.

Nothing throws your happy thoughts under the hooves of a steed like the furious eyes of two Senshi.

oOo

This was working better than I ever dreamed. We had only passed Kunzite with the chains on the floor and Zoisite under the sheet and already, Serenity looked ready to pass out. Her pale skin was ever paler without the rosy hue her cheeks usually held, a happy blush permanently affixed to her face. It was long gone and even though that irked me a little, I ignored it. No way I was ending this what with being so close to victory.

The halls grew darker still, Nephrite up next as he darkened the skies with clouds. Something I could have done myself but I did not want to risk Serenity catching on. The moon hidden, her home now completely gone from sight, I watched her face as it lit up again for a few heartbeats. I was sure hers stopped though, proving my theory right. Since they have no storms on the Moon, of course, lightning would scare the little Princess.

Thunder rumbled the halls, sounding like drums tossed down a flight of stairs and Serenity gripped my arm again. An action that did everything but irritate me for some reason. "It is but a small storm, Princess."

The usual narrowed look she gave me at addressing her formally was missing, too busy looking around as if she would see the source of the sound. "We...we do not...have it...on the Moon…"

I loved being right, a little too much. "I know. But it is nothing to fear."

It was unclear to me why I was trying to comfort her. In theory, scaring Serenity seemed like a grand idea. But now, watching her cower before me, gripping me tightly as if I were her savior, it had an ugly feeling twisting in my belly.

"Serenity, you will be alright. We are inside and the noise is just that. Thunder cannot kill you."

"But lightning can?"

I realized my slip a little too late, unable to lie with her large eyes staring up at me, waiting. "Yes."

She shivered and dropped her head, slowly releasing me to sit against the wall. Thunder rumbled again and Serenity pressed her hands to her ears and started rocking. It had my stomach in nauseous knots and my body bending to sit before her.

"Serenity…"

"My father...he died in the Great War against the Gods and the Titans. I was younger than I am now and have few memories of him. But...my mother could not spare me the sight of his charred armor when it was returned to us. You see...he was killed by a Lightning Beast." I knew I wore my horror on my face and she saw it, lifting her tear-stained cheeks from their hiding spot to put water-filled eyes on me. "So you see...I know lightning kills. Quite intimately. But I did not know it existed in nature like this."

The hall filled with light again and Serenity's eyes rolled back into her head in terror. Before I fully understood my actions, I was on my feet at the closest window, whipping the storm away with all my strength. Nephrite did not fight it, letting me push it away. He either knew it was me or also saw the wreck Serenity was from this. With no way to communicate otherwise, I truly hoped my men took this as my way of calling off the haunt.

I no longer wanted to cause Serenity any more pain than I already had.

oOo

"You cannot be serious." Venus was pacing, looming and scary as hell. "You are nearly adults and yet you act worse than children!"

Kunzite was on his feet still, glaring down, leader against a leader. "It was all harmless and we were only following the wishes of our ward. Tell me you would not have done the same?!"

"Serenity would NEVER be so cruel!" Mars yelled and they already knew that it was true.

"Come now, even you have to admit that it is fun!" Zoisite dared to challenge.

A withering stare from Mercury was his reward, Zoisite deflated instantly from the bluenette's disapproval. "If we are ever to all get along, do you not feel honesty and kindness are important?"

I knew it going in, we were all a bunch of asses for doing this. However, we all cared for our Prince, even when in the wrong. I had hoped that this would all work out somehow, that Endymion would see the error of his ways. As this was the only way Endymion ever learned. And I was sure he had, thankfully, because I could not continue upon seeing the effect my storm had on the tiny, golden child.

It was clear, it had affected Endymion as well, whipping away my magic faster than he ever had in training. Not that I fought him on it. My plan was to seek out and stop the others, calling off the haunt as it was clearly backfiring, only to find them all caught and nearly hogtied by the Senshi.

We had been caught.

"None of you are supposed to be here…." Jadeite rationalized even though unwise.

Mars looked ready to set him ablaze. "Neither are you!"

"Let us concede," I tried, "as it is clear the Prince does not wish to continue."

"You are sure of this?" Kunzite asked, challenging my word.

I nodded, the Senshi planning on ending things anyway. "Endymion stopped my clouds. He does not want our interference any longer."

Venus was still steaming, arms across her chest in agitation. "Damn right! Now we will go collect our ward. Where is she?!"

To mine and everyone's shock, the gentle Mercury stopped us all, a war on everyone's tongue. "Let us leave the two of them here as planned."

"Excuse me?"

"You cannot be serious."

"What is it you are suggesting of our Prince?"

"That he is a rude and selfish child!"

"Child? You are younger than he!"

They had all burst into a fit while I stood off to the side and watched. Senshi challenged Shitennou save for myself and Mercury. Finally, Kunzite held up a hand to gain a slow, silence. "I can promise you all, if the Prince has called off this ridiculous prank then it is in the Princess' favor."

"Forgive us for not trusting your words, Sir!" Jupiter raged, barely held back by Mars.

"If he has changed his plans, then our Serenity must be getting to him. As only she can."

They all grew still and silent at Mercury's words and I took it as my cue. "Let us be off. Leave the two for the night until morning light to enjoy the Castle on their own. Hopefully, we will have two living and happy Royals."

oOo

Mostly thankful and only a little weary, I was happy when Endymion parted the clouds for me. However, he still looked at me as if I were made of glass when he returned to me, sitting before me again.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"I would have...I would have been fine…"

"It did not appear that way to me, Serenity."

Unable to get up as quickly as I wanted, he was able to jump up with me and tried to take my arm. Clearly confused when I pulled out of his hold and reach, I tried to continue on our journey without any more of his help.

"Perhaps we should end this game, Serenity? You do not seem well."

"I am fine."

"You are paler than a sheet! And walk as if you are thinner than one."

I cursed my tears, wishing I was stronger. They came regardless from a place of frustration, fear, and pain. "I know you think I am some weak little child. An annoyance you want to rid yourself of. I swear, I can at least walk through a Castle without need of assistance or fake concern."

"I promise you, my concern is nothing but real!"

His lack of denial, thinking I am weak and annoying, only caused me more pain. I was no longer sure I wanted this friendship. Then, I was suddenly in his hold, Endymion taking advantage of my rueful state to pull me near to him. Before getting a word of protest out else wise, he began shouting at something at the end of the hall.

"That's enough, Jadeite. Tell the others the haunt is off!"

Following his gaze, I found a shadow at the end of the hall. Slow to listen, it lingered long after Endymion's words but eventually returned to the darkness it came from.

So wrapped up in the scene, it took me longer than I care to admit to put it all together. "All of this was planned?"

Endymion nodded and I knew then and there, my presence was truly not wanted by the Prince of Earth.

oOo

The fools. I had hoped it was clear that Nephrite would have understood and told the others. It seemed as though my message was lost, Jadeite nearly jumping from his hiding spot in what was to be the final scare. With Serenity running, screaming from the Castle, then I would have won and she was sure not to come back.

This was worse because now she knew, she knew I was trying to chase her off. The clarity of it had a calming effect on her that had my own blood-chilling. Serenity was not the vengeful type so I was sure she would simply write me off as a brute and never speak to me again.

Which was what I wanted all this time. It did not bring me satisfaction, however.

Gently, she pulled from my hold, a sad small smile on her lips. "I understand."

"Serenity, wait…"

But she didn't, walking away and down the hall without fear. There was nothing left to scare her now so she no longer needed my aid. A slumped stance, I followed behind, feeling the loser that I was when she shrieked, running back to my side.

Even if they had continued against my wishes, there were no more planned scares, it was to end with Jadeite in a ghoulish mask. It made no sense as to why a woman now stood across from us. The nightgown she wore looked as if we woke her which explained the look on her face as well. She appeared angered.

"Endymion…"

"This is not me or my men."

I probably should have lied for her sake, but my own fear had me spilling truths without a second thought. Besides hindsight, tiny fist grabbing my tunic and twisting it tight. Serenity managed to get some skin, she grabbed so hard and fast. The pain barely registered in my numbing terror.

A sneer spread across the woman's face and then she was gone. I had only blinked and she disappeared. Serenity's tight hold did not lessen and I was fine with that, gripping her tightly in return. With nowhere else to go, we walked, arms around each other, slowly down the hall.

oOo

My glares did little, the Shitennou still acting as if they were righteous in their choices. Save for Jadeite, who bared some shame. As did Nephrite, remaining silent as they stood in the foyer. He had been the one to convince us all to back off along with Diana. It was hard to argue with Mercury so I would grant the brunette Shitennou a reprieve this time, stealing my gaze on the others and saving him from it. A loud huff and Zoisite slumped to a chair, Jadeite following close behind.

"Are we really just going to rest here all night? Saying and doing nothing?"

I rolled my eyes at the blonde, Zoisite fidgeting like a scolded child. "What do you suggest?"

"We could play cards?"

Everyone remained silent and still until a deck of cards was produced. I took a seat opposite Nephrite and Zoisite, Diana and Rhea joining after me. Soon, the only ones not playing were Min and Jadeite, Kunzite taking it upon himself to teach us the rules of their strange card game.

"This would be more fun with a wager," I said, the others perking up instantly.

"Alright, as the lady wishes." Nephrite offered.

Diana was shuffling her cards, not looking at anyone as she spoke. "I think, if we win, then you should offer up your ward to us as we had to for ours."

I liked it, getting back at Endymion for his harsh treatment of Serenity would be a reward indeed.

"Alright. If we win then you have to keep from any more cruelty towards our Master when he visits the Moon next."

I hadn't been in Serenity's service when Endymion had visited the Moon. However, I had still heard stories, Neptune giving as good as Endymion and his generals on pranks. There was no way any of us could control the hot-headed Senshi, their elder and overly protective of the Princess.

But the Shitennou knew nothing of this.

"Deal," Rhea answered, all of us taking turns to shake hands on it.

Even with the advantage of knowledge and practice, the Shitennou were no match for Diana's big brain. "I think I win again. Sorry boys."

They groaned loudly, Zoisite tossing his hand to the table in a childish fit. "This is trickery is what it is."

I laughed, "You are no match for the Senshi and the sooner you admit it, the happier you will be!"

Kunzite was ready to challenge me, but a scream cut off all other conversations. On our feet, we blazed as we ran towards the sound. The rounded room was surrounded by doors but damn if they didn't ALL slam shut at once.

We all split, running to a door but none were successful, tugging with more strength than a human and they still did not budge. "What is this? Another trick?!"

Min had her sword out and at Kunzite's throat. "Even if it were it is hardly a call for such violence!" He screamed, red-faced at our leader's accusation. "You think this is an assassination? Do you think us fools?!"

"In a word? YES!"

Diana got Min to drop her sword, a careful hand on top of Min's shaking ones. "They seem to be just as perplexed as us. Let us work together on this and hold off on any and all accusations."

Min calmed instantly, her eyes still on the white-haired leader. "Forgive me. I acted rashly."

"You're forgiven. Now let us find a way to our Masters."

oOo

My scream must have alerted the entire household and I knew it was only a matter of time before they came crashing through everything and anything to get to my side. That said, it did nothing for my terror-filled heart, beating its way out of my ribs.

Endymion had me caged, throwing me to a wall to cover me with his body as the items around us flew into the air and danced. What caused them to move was unseen but their dancing quickly turned to pelting. Endymion took the brunt, letting item after item strike him instead of me.

Having enough, he pulled me along as he kept me covered until a door was at my back. Following his thoughts, I opened and rushed in, Endymion behind me and shutting it back hard.

His entire weight against it and it still hopped on its hinges, trying to burst back open. "GET BACK!"

Perhaps I should have listened but if I had then we might have been in bigger trouble, going to his side and adding my weight to the door. My weight is slight but it seemed to help, either my nearness strengthening Endymion in wanting to be the hero, but the door held and the force lessened to nothing.

Slowly, Endymion slid down the door to sit on the cold stone floor. I moved to sit on the bed, finding us in an empty bedroom. One of many I was sure.

"We should end this. Get out of this place."

I was looking around, trying to figure out the shapes in the darkroom when I shot my attention back to him. "Absolutely not!"

"Serenity, this is getting ridiculous…"

"Then you should have thought things through before challenging me."

He scrubbed his face with one hand, mumbling as he spoke. "Nothing is worth all of this."

I got to my feet, and he watched me. "It is for me. Your respect is worth a lot."

Now he scrambled to his feet. "My respect is hardly worth our lives or souls. You put me on a rather high pedestal don't you think?"

"No higher than the one you have me on! The child Princess, be careful or she might break. And then what a mess we would have. I am far stronger than you give me credit, your Highness."

"I know. And I am sorry. So can we please go?"

I shook my head and he groaned, turning circles in a tight pace. "There is an explanation and I will not let you and your guard get the better of me."

"Serenity, I swear, it is not my men. The haunt is over!"

"Then I will not get the better of myself! I can last longer than you because I am stronger than you."

"Surely, you jest…"

"And I will prove it!"

Pushing past him, I got the door open without struggle, leaving Endymion to chase after me down the hall.

oOo

What were we doing? And where is my guard? No way they didn't hear Serenity's screams. I was pretty sure I screamed a few times as well. Either she believed them false or cared not of my own fear, for now, she raced down the hall and far from our hideout.

You cannot outrun an unearthly monster. Or fight it. All you can do is hide and even then there was no guarantee. What did anyone really know about ghosts? I had thought them fantasy or a joke until now, the bruises to prove it.

Somehow, all of this had devolved into a dangerous game of 'mine is bigger' and I really did not care to win. Serenity, however, was a different story.

Catching up, I caught hold of whatever I could of hers, her hand now in mine. "I am serious, we should leave. Or at least find the others!"

That woke her up, dropping her shoulders in defeat. "You are right, let us search out the others. The Senshi will be looking for me anyway."

"Ha! I knew you would not come here all alone."

She glared back at me and I regretted my words. "There was no way they would allow me to come here unprotected. They feared an assassination attempt."

"Assassination?! Me?!"

"Yes you who barely contains your disdain for me. Do not get so full of yourself either, they were to stay back and only interrupt if I was truly in danger. With my screams...well they may come after you now."

I knew enough about the Senshi to be scared of such a threat. There was no telling what would happen to me after we got out of here but it would not be pleasant. Oddly enough, Serenity not only sensed my displeasure but squeezed the hand that still held hers in comfort. Pulling my attention back to her big blue eyes.

"Have no fear, I will protect you."

I scoffed on instinct. "Why?"

"You protected me so why not?"

All the cruel things I had done since we met and she was still willing to keep her Senshi from maiming me? I really lacked the right to call Serenity my friend.

We were moving but I was still occupied with the small Princess, feeling as if I never truly knew her from the start. Being present for her Naming and periodically throughout our lives did not equate to knowing someone. Clearly, as the girl next to me was very much a stranger.

My thoughts scattered, a loud moan that quickly became a roar made any other thoughts impossible. It even covered Serenity's screams, her mouth opened wide and a sound coming out but it did nothing to the scream that overwhelmed them.

The walls were shaking so I ran, holding tight to Serenity and dragging her with me. It was like it was the walls themselves screaming, the further we ran the further away the sound became. Leaving it all behind, Serenity's hand twitched in mine and I found her sobbing next to me. I was no longer capable of turning her away, wrapping my arms around her slender shoulders. Her face hit my ribs, the height difference putting her at half of mine. I was surprised by her once more, accepting my comfort and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"We should just find a place to wait out till morning."

She nodded against me hard, remaining in my hold as I directed us towards the first room I could find.

oOo

It had taken them until dawn but they got a door open, it pulling open without explanation. Not one that I could find, searching it over for some kind of release or clasp that explained it. My examination was cut short, getting the door open and both Endymion and Serenity appearing in our sights instantaneously.

Looking at the others as Min pulled Serenity from Endymion's death grip, I wondered if anyone else noticed the lack of animosity between the two. It was more than their proximity. There was a lack of tension in the air between them. The two had been through a lot last night.

Leizi missed it completely, shoving Endymion back from Serenity harshly. His men tried to fight her on it but Rhea stepped to her side with a finger aimed at their faces. "That is for scaring her!"

The anger drained away to shame, Endymion looking the guiltiest of them all. "I am sorry. It was all my idea."

We knew this and yet his admission, so easy and heartfelt, was shocking, to say the least. It had Rhea and Leizi out of sorts. Even his generals looked confused. The only ones to get it was Min and myself, seeing the changes. Serenity as well, he must have apologized more than once that night already to her.

"Let us leave this place, Serenity," Min said, gently collecting our Princess.

The Shitennou gathered around their Prince but he was fighting to get out of their circle. "Serenity, please don't leave. Not Earth. Not yet."

Suddenly, Serenity turned, glaring at the group of boys. "All of you tried to frighten me to the point of madness! Are you ashamed?!"

They all hung their heads, save for Endymion who held onto Serenity with his eyes. "Please forgive them, they were following orders."

"How is it a Prince behaves in such a manner? It is reprehensible!" Leizi chastised.

Anu was pretty nasty to them the last time they visited the Moon Kingdom. But none of that came from Serenity, she was too young and kind.

Serenity looked so small, stepped up and through her protectors to stand before the disgraced Prince. "I forgive you, Endymion."

"You do?"

"You are clearly repentful. And I hate to see people suffer. You have my forgiveness…"

"Thank you, Serenity…"

"If you join me for tea tomorrow."

oOo

They had my arms, gripping tight enough to cut off the blood to my hands. "Come on guys, I'm your Prince. How can you treat me this way?"

Kunzite on one side, Nephrite on the other, the two of them carried/dragged me while Zoisite and Jadeite made sure I could not escape.

"You promised and have no room for negotiating," Kunzite growled.

I knew I was in hot waters but not so much that my own Guard no longer held favor with me. 'Mistake' did not begin to cover it. "I promised but it was a fool's errand. This is torture and you all know it. Serenity knows it as well otherwise she would have picked another past time."

"Perhaps the lady likes your company?"

Silent, they each looked at one another, thinking Jadeite's words over before bursting into unbridled laughter. All at my expense.

There was no escaping, the garden coming into view after I was blinded by the bright light of day. I had the decency to get to my feet and walk myself once in Serenity's sight. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her again. Lie and tell her I had a bug, sure, but intentionally hurt her. Not a chance in hell.

The pale pink of her gown stood out against the lush greens of the garden hedges, picking a spot in the middle where a small table and chairs for two lived. Neither her mother nor mine were around or knew of this meeting, I did not think, but there was no escaping just as if they were. I had to sit and play tea with Serenity.

"Thank you for joining me."

"As if I had a choice."

Her head tipped to the side, gold curls bouncing. "Of course you did. It is not as if you need my forgiveness."

"I have a feeling I already have it."

A bright smile lit up her face, the color returning to her cheeks as well. It made me feel a little more at ease from my tricks the night before. Empty plates and cups, I surveyed the table and tried to blend into her pretend world. Something told me I would never be able to match her in imaginative abilities.

"Would you be so kind as to pour the tea?" Forcing my eyes not to roll, I grabbed the rose-covered teapot only to be shocked by its weight. It was as if there was real tea inside. "Be careful, don't spill it!"

With Serenity's sincere warning, I found myself unable to stop from looking inside. It was dark and it wiggled, but it was not tea. Tea doesn't hiss or leap out at you.

"AHHHH!" A fit of giggles and chuckles, I sat on the ground, dumbfounded. "You….you tricked me?"

My backside ached from tipping my chair to the ground in fear. I hated snakes. The one that slithered near me not the exception, even with its small size, another scream coming from me involuntarily. Plucking it up without fear, Serenity saved me from the beast, holding it gently.

"Calm down, it is a harmless creature."

In awe, I watched her take it away while her guard and mine emerged, still laughing. Jadeite helped me to my feet while my dignity remained broken on the ground. "You cannot deny, you deserved that."

Rhea was right, I had no words to defend myself. My Shitennou looked pleased too. I really had this coming it seems. "All of you planned this?"

Clapping my back, Zoisite was brave. "How else did you think the Princess found your one and only weakness?"

Glancing back at the small Princess, she was cooing at the creature, setting it gently on top of a bush. It had me second-guessing my fears. Among other things.

Skipping back to me, Serenity was glowing, truly pleased with herself. "Are we even now? Am I forgiven?"

She nodded but then stopped, becoming very serious, especially for her. "There is one thing I must ask of you."

"Of course. Am I never to live last night down?"

Her golden brows furrowed together, knitting in confusion. "Whatever do you mean? I forgave you long ago. You do not have to pay me this favor if it is too much for you…"

"What is it?" Exasperated, Kunzite elbowed me for my hastiness and I softened towards the girl instantly. "What is it you would ask of me, Serenity?"

She hesitated, once again afraid of me and our newfound friendship. Wringing her hands before her belly, I reached over and took one away, so she would not rub them raw. "It's just...I have never seen a horse…"

I was already pulling her away, the others following close without question. "How about, I teach you to ride one then?"

She giggled and skipped at my side, holding onto my hand as I did hers. Zoisite was brave again, wrapping an arm around the shoulders of Diana and Jupiter. "Well, this looks to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

Neither Serenity or I spoke on the subject, for who knew what was to come? I at least knew one thing for sure.

Serenity had my respect.


End file.
